


Fix Me Up, Doctor (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Can you do an imagine that is based when Carisi is undercover in the homeless shelter after he got out? So, like, the reader and Sonny are dating and the reader is a doctor. They’re cuddling and the reader accidentally touches the spot where he got hit and he jerks. The reader tries to drag him to the ER to get examined but Sonny reassures her that he’s fine and they keep cuddling and being fluffy :)</p><p>word count: 690</p><p>warnings: mentions of violence, sex mention, hospital mention, bruise mention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me Up, Doctor (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

“Listen, we are not watching NCIS.” Sonny said with finality as he sat on your bed with a bucket of popcorn, “It’s a sorry excuse for a procedural cop show.” 

You whined as he settled himself under your covers with a grunt.

“Come on, Sonnshine,” You whined, wrapping yourself around him, “I love it.” He snuffed air through his nose and settled down for a cuddle, groaning and you smirked. “Are you getting old, baby?” Sonny nudged your hip with his before nipping the shell of your ear.

“I’m still as young as last weekend,” He rumbled, “If you remember correctly.”  
  


“Listen,” You giggled, pulling the comforter tighter around the both of you, “Just because I tired out before you in marathon sex means nothing. I haven’t done that ever. You had done that in college.” He grinned, shifting in pride.

“Okay, but it does mean something. Means I’ve still got it.” You snorted and wedged your knee under his body in an attempt to become comfortable and make him mildly uncomfortable but then Sonny yelped and leapt up from your bed, breathing heavily.

You were going to make a joke but then you saw the way Sonny was bent at the waist, both hands on his back, the way his face was contorted. You launched into medical mode, standing in one movement, making Sonny sit in another, “What happened?” He only shook his head.

“It was when I went undercover into the shelter. I got a little roughed up by some guys when I was walking back from the bodega, smokin’. Look, it’s nothin’.” He tried to play it off but you glared at him.

“We’re going to the ER.” You ordered, stepping back to reach for your phone.You knew one of the girls on shift that night and you were ready to call her to get a room set up for your boyfriend. His hand clasped around your wrist before you could dial and you looked up straight into his way to convincing puppy eyes.

“Look, it’s not even that bad. It’s just a bruise.” You turned him and rolled up his white undershirt to examine the bruise. It was bad, one of the worst you had ever seen, and it covered most of his lower back.

“Sonny…” You breathed, tracing a finger over where the bruise tapered off into normal colored skin, “This is bad.” He only shrugged.

“It was worse. I’ll be fine.” You tried to swallow your tears because you had seen homeless men  end up in the hospital with bruises like that over their whole bodies.

“Did they do this to you because you were living in the shelter? Or because of what you said?” He stiffened and you cursed yourself. Sonny still wasn’t over what he had to do, what he had to say, who he had to become. He still felt like he was covered in a thin layer of filth but that’s not what you were worried about. You were worried about the way his skin was discolored, the way he hissed in pain when you barely touched his back. When he didn’t answer you pressed a kiss to his bare back before pushing his shirt back down, sighing as you shook your head. “We should still go get this checked out at the hospital.” He turned and stretched, taking your face in his hands.

“I’m fine,” He stressed, “I promise. It’ll heal and go away. I’m not worried about it. I’m glad my doctor is, though,” He kissed you slowly, making sure that you knew he was alright. You tried to relax, nodding, as you took his hands in yours.

“I love you,” You stressed, making sure he understood, “I don’t care what you had to say when you were in that shelter. I still love you and I know you. I know who you are, Sonny.” His chin wobbled, tears filling his eyes and he nodded. gesturing to your bed.

“Thank you.” You crawled back in bed and opened your arms for Sonny, movie long forgotten as he tried to remember who he was before the homeless shelter.


End file.
